Sayonara wa Iwanai: Never Say Goodbye
by Fuyumi Togashi
Summary: A mother at age 15 named Yukiyo Sanada learns learns her son, Ryusuke, is a half demon and his demon father wants to make him into an evil monster. Can Koenma's Spirit Detective outfit prevent the end of the world or is the Human World doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**Fuyumi: Greetings. I'm Fuyumi and this is my very first fanfiction ever. Starring my wonderful OC, Yukiyo Sanada. Now then, I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer myself so I'll have one of my minions do it. Hmm . . . YUSUKE!**

**Yusuke: What do you want, Fuyu? Can't you see I'm busy?**

**Fuyumi: Yusuke, read the disclaimer for all the nice people.**

**Yusuke: Do it yourself.**

**Fuyumi: Do it or else I'll tell Keiko about the time–**

**Yusuke: Fuyumi Togashi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. She does claim ownership over Yukiyo Sanada, Ryusuke Sanada, and Mayumi Takeda, even though that last one's not too important. There, happy?**

**Fuyumi: Thank you, Yusuke!**

**Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, whatever**

_Sayonara wa Iwanai: Never Say Goodbye  
__Chapter 01: Introductions_

What had been a blissful snowy day was drawing to a close. The fluffy white precipitation was drifting slowly down to the earth. A young woman was seated in a rocking chair, dark purple orbs staring blankly out the window. Her eyes were adorned by black circles from lack of sleep. She was fairly young, still a teenager, but she looked rather aged from fatigue. The reason for her tired appearance was seated on her lap.

A small boy was tracing his finger down the frosted window pane, a thin line trailing after his finger. He smiled delightedly as he made the line longer and longer. This bouncing baby boy was the reason the woman could not sleep. She had to wake up very early due to the crying and wailing of her year-old son. She wished for those lost days when she could get at least eight hours of sleep but decided the lack of sleep was worth having this beautiful boy.

The boy's name was Ryusuke Sanada, christened with his mother's last name. His mother, Yukiyo Sanada, was not married so the boy assumed her last name. As for the father, he disappeared almost instantly after Yukiyo revealed to him she was carrying his child. In truth, Yukiyo herself almost ran away from this pregnancy.

Not many fourteen-year-old girls would go through with having their baby. She could've settled for an abortion or even adoption but Yukiyo couldn't. Even though her baby's father disappeared after she told him of her pregnancy, Yukiyo wanted to keep this baby. She hid it well from everyone, still attending school as if nothing was wrong. To her misfortune, her mother found out that she was pregnant when she found one of Yukiyo's private emails from her doctor. How her mother got into her account still puzzled Yukiyo.

After reading the email, Yukiyo's mother went into a fit of rage. She came home and her mother immediately slapped her across the face. The words that her mother said strung harder than the impact of her hand striking Yukiyo's cheek. She yelled such terrible things. Yukiyo and her mother were fairly close, always laughing and joking, but now they were warring against each other. The things her mother said to her still hurt as much as ever.

It had been almost about five months since Yukiyo's mother kicked her out of the house. Having nowhere to go, Yukiyo turned to a homeless shelter and when she told them she was pregnant they said that they could help her take care of the baby for no charge. Yukiyo had become relatively close to one of the employees by the name of Mayumi Takeda.

Mayumi was fairly young at the age of twenty-four and she had become a somewhat older sister for Yukiyo. Mayumi even helped assist Yukiyo in the birth of her son. Yukiyo had gone into labor much sooner than expected and Mayumi, who attended medical school, helped the baby along and welcomed Ryusuke into the world.

Since Yukiyo was a teen mother with a baby son, she was given her own small room to share with her son, rather than a large room with several cots. She slept on a futon while her baby resided in a slightly wobbly cradle.

Ryusuke peered up at his mother, blinking his honey-colored eyes. "Ah-Ma," he said with a big smile. Yukiyo smiled. Just being called "Ah-Ma" could bring a smile to her lips. Ryusuke had yet to say "Mama" but "Ah-Ma" was close enough in Yukiyo's opinion. Ryusuke drew another long line down the frosty window pane then clapped merrily. The simplistic joys of a child were a beautiful thing. The door to the Sanada bedroom opened.

Walking past the doorframe with none other than Mayumi, her black hair in a long, flawless braid going down her back. Ryusuke looked to Mayumi and smiled, reaching out with his little hands as if he were grabbing at the air. "May-May, May-May!" While "Ah-Ma" was Yukiyo, "May-May" was the name Ryusuke had christened her with. Mayumi walked over and planted a kiss on the infant's temples. She looked up at Yukiyo.

"How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Well enough. And you, Mayumi?" answered Yukiyo.

"I'm fine." Mayumi smiled. "And how is Ryusuke?"

"Well, at least he's grown out of his hair-pulling phase." Yukiyo ran a hand through her dark brown locks. "I thought I was going to have to buy a wig the way he kept yanking out my hair."

"Heh, well he's inherited your hair color," remarked Mayumi, noticing the dark brown tuft of hair that spurted from the young boy's scalp. She took Ryusuke into her arms who made noise between a squeal and a gleeful laugh. She gently rocked him as if he were her own child. "Yukiyo, I came to tell you there's a man here to see you."

Yukiyo's face paled. "If it's Nimashi tell him to go tell hell!" snarled Yukiyo viciously. Mayumi shook her head, still rocking Ryusuke in her arms.

"He says his name is Koenma," said Mayumi gently. "Friend of yours?"

Yukiyo's face paled. She'd heard that name once before. Koenma was her sister's former boss. Her sister's maiden name was Kuroko Sanada, and she had once had an occupation that went by the title of Spirit Detective. Kuroko was no longer working in that profession, married a novelist by the name of Shogo, and now lived her life as Kuroko Satou, a married woman with two children. Her son's name was Kaisei and her daughter's name was Fubuki.

Kuroko told Yukiyo the strangest things. She said that there were three worlds: Human World, also known as planet Earth, Demon World, and Spirit World. Koenma was the son of the great King Enma, ruler of the Spirit World. Kuroko was only fourteen when she was recruited to be Earth's Spirit Detective.

Spirit Detective was a strange and unusual profession. When Kuroko visited home, she would tell Yukiyo tales of fighting ghosts and demons. Yukiyo didn't believe her. She was much more sensible than that. Still, that did explain quite a few things.

Yukiyo always had a bit of a sixth sense. Sometimes she would see very pale-looking people but then they would vanish right before her eyes. She often got chills up her spine and could tell when she was being followed. Kuroko was also gifted with this supernatural ability. According to Yukiyo's sister, this was not merely psychic power but more along the lines of Spirit Awareness.

Spirit Awareness is how in touch regular humans are with the supernatural forces around them. Kuroko had an exceptionally high Awareness and that is one of the main reasons she was chosen to be the crusading Spirit Detective for the Human World. Yukiyo also learned from Kuroko's stories about spirit energy. Every living being had spirit energy within them but only gifted humans could harness and control it. Kuroko was able to do this under vigorous training by a woman named Genkai, a very well-known spiritualist with phenomenal power. Genkai was also a human acquaintance of Koenma.

Yukiyo never before believed her sister's stories. In fact, Yukiyo thought her sister needed to see a therapist. But now a man named Koenma was here to see her. Could it be the same Koenma that Kuroko had once worked for? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Uh, Yukiyo?" said Mayumi, her voice dragging the teenage girl back into reality. "Do you wish for me to send him up or not?"

Yukiyo nodded slowly. "Yes . . . tell him I'm ready to see him," she said in a low tone of voice. Mayumi frowned a bit but nodded, returning Ryusuke to his mother. Ryusuke gave his mother a toothless smile as he gripped at the front of her shirt. Yukiyo held her precious treasure against her body, gently bouncing him on her knee. She kissed his forehead swiftly.

Yukiyo's pulse quickened at the sound of approaching footsteps. She received a visitor at the door to her bedroom. It was a young man wearing khaki slacks and a long red cape. The middle of his brow had the word "Jr" displayed on it. He looked at Yukiyo with amber eyes. He bowed humbly.

"Greetings, Ms. Sanada," he said properly. "My name is Koenma. Perhaps you've heard of me from Kuroko?"

So it was true. This really was Kuroko's former employer. But what would the prince of the Spirit World want with Yukiyo. Sure, she was Kuroko's sister but Kuroko had cut off all ties with Spirit World so there was no reason for Koenma to be visiting her. Ryusuke giggled as his mother held him a bit tighter. "What do you want with me?" Yukiyo said rather brashly. "My sister's done working for you so I hope that's not what this is about."

Koenma shook his head. "No, no. This matter is entirely different." He shut the door and locked it. Yukiyo arched an eyebrow and the prince replied, "We are discussing matters of the Spirit World and as such others shouldn't pick up on what we're discussing."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you're here?"

He glanced at Ryusuke. "This ordeal regards the boy resting in your arms."

Yukiyo's breath hitched but she kept a calm face. "What do you want with my son?" She held him protectively as any good mother should do. Ryusuke, not having the slightest idea what was happening, innocently blew spit bubbles and laughed in a shrill voice.

"Tell me, Ms. Sanada, is it true that the father of your son is a Mr. Nimashi Kadohata?"

Yukiyo's blood went cold. Her entire body numbed. For a split second time had stopped. That name. That one name was enough to make her body become like a statue. The air in the room had become stifling.

"Ms. Sanada?"

She could hear Koenma well enough but Yukiyo's body was on a temporary shut-down. That name. That . . . that name made her heart ache. That name made her want to break down and cry. It made her want to throw something. It made her feel afraid. The name itself had control over her and her emotions. That name . . . his name . . . made her go into a catatonic state. This one didn't last long, for she snapped out of it when Ryusuke squalled, "Ah-Ma."

Yukiyo shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times. Inhaling shallowly, she focused back on Koenma. She answered his question regarding the father of her child with a nod. Koenma did not look surprised.

"I see . . ." he said vaguely. "Well, that confirms Spirit World Intelligence's theory. " He sighed, briefly running a hand through his brown hair. "I was hoping that it wouldn't be true."

"Excuse me, but what's true?" Yukiyo had decided to be a little more polite to Koenma. After all, he can't have been too bad of a guy if Kuroko worked for him. Kuroko was an honest and noble woman who fought for mankind. Surely if Kuroko could tolerate being under his order than Yukiyo could show him a little respect. He was King Enma's son, after all, making him the prince of Spirit World.

Koenma pursed his lips together. "This may be difficult for you to swallow but your son, Ryusuke . . . is a half-demon."

"Y-You're lying," said Yukiyo automatically. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her son was not a half-demon. Demons were ugly and evil creatures. Her son was adorable and innocent. He was a pure human. Besides, there was no way in hell Nimashi could've been a demon. Kuroko had taught her basic skills to control her Awareness and among what she had learned, Yukiyo discovered how to tell if someone was human or demon. Nimashi had no trace of a demonic aura so how was this possible?

"Ma'am, I wouldn't lie about something as serious as this," Koenma said earnestly. "We are positive your son is a half-demon."

"But Nimashi is human and so am I! How is that possible?" It made no sense. To produce a half-demon offspring one parent would half to be a full demon, and neither Yukiyo nor Nimashi were of the demon race. Koenma, however, seemed to think differently.

"Ms. Sanada, there is information about Nimashi Kadohata you need to know. First and foremost, his name is not Nimashi Kadohata at all. His true name is Shinzo. And now to throw you for a loop, Shinzo is a demon."

Yukiyo shook her head, dark brown tendrils whipping her jaw. "That's impossible! I would've sensed if Nimashi were a demon! Kuroko taught me how to sense them!"

Koenma sighed. "Yes, but you see, your sister did not give you a full lesson. Shinzo is a demon of many talents. He's from the rare bat demon tribe and he can mask his energy almost perfectly." Koenma paused as Ryusuke let out a horrible crying sound. Yukiyo apologized, soothing the wailing infant. Ryusuke's shrill cries stopped and Koenma continued on. "You are a novice when it comes to your Awareness so if he masked his energy you wouldn't be able to tell. That explains why you sensed him as a normal human."

"There's still something I don't understand," murmured Yukiyo. Her head was throbbing with this new information. It couldn't be true. Things were already bad enough with her living at the homeless shelter but now it is certain that Ryusuke is a half-demon. "If Ryusuke is really a half-demon like you say, then how come I don't sense any demon energy from him? I mean, he's a baby! He surely can't mask his energy."

"Your son is a different matter," said Koenma eloquently. "Your son won't have a demonic aura until he is of a certain age. Until then, it will seem like he's just a normal human. But soon his powers will develop and he will noticeably become a half-demon."

Yukiyo gripped onto her son, who was reaching for the frosted window pane. The crooked lines he had drawn on the pane were still there. Her eyes were watering and she sniffled. " . . . What do you want with Ryusuke?"

"We need to take him to Spirit World for an exam."

"What kind of exam?" Yukiyo felt her motherly instinct to become protective of her child shoot up. "What do you want from him?"

"Rest assured, your son will be fine. We just need to draw a sample of his blood."

Yukiyo's grip on Ryusuke was so firm she saw him wince as he released a sharp yelping noise. "Why do you need that?" she demanded icily.

"Because," said Koenma, unfazed by Yukiyo's cold glare, "we need to see how soon it will be until the demon DNA within your son will awaken. You see, your son is of great importance to Shinzo."

Yukiyo snorted. "That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in my life! He ran out on me when I told him I was pregnant."

"But Ryusuke is far more important to him then you seem to realize."

"How so? Explain it to me."

Koenma sighed heavily. "Tell you what. I'm taking you to Spirit World. Bring Ryusuke with you–we have to get that blood sample. And while we're there I'll explain what's going on more throughly."

Yukiyo's body was trembling. She was holding her baby so tight that if she applied anymore pressure she might injure him. Reluctantly, she rose from the rocking chair, cradling her small son in her arms. He squealed delightedly. Yukiyo looked down at Ryusuke and she wanted to cry. Her baby boy a half-demon . . . and what did Nimashi, or rather Shinzo, want with him? Well, whatever his reasons, he couldn't have Ryusuke. Yukiyo would never let her son fall into the hands of that bastard.

**Fuyumi: Hey guys. That was the first chapter of _Sayonara wa Iwanai: Never Say Goodbye. _Please review because I would appreciate feedback, whether it's good or bad. Should I continue with this story or is it just too weird?**

**Yusuke: I think the next chapter should focus more on me.**

**Fuyumi: Why's that?**

**Yusuke: 'Cause I'm the star! Gee, even Kuwabara knows that.**

**Fuyumi: Learn to share the spotlight, Yusuke! Anyways, please review. I would appreciate it very much. 'Till we meet again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuyumi: Hello lovely people. I just wanna give a super-ultra-deluxe-o-matic thank you to Hieinokoishi. Her review totally made my week! Let's see . . . who will have the honor of doing this disclaimer today . . . hmm . . . Ryuho!**

**Ryuho: Fuyu, I'm not from Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Fuyumi: I don't care. Please do the disclaimer, Ryu-kun? -pouts- **

**Ryuho: -sigh- Fine, fine. Fuyumi Togashi does not own me or anyone else from s-CRY-eD, nor does she own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own Yukiyo Sanada and the son of Yukiyo, Ryusuke. . . . Is that it?**

**Fuyumi: No, you're gonna stay here . . . I want you far, far away from Scheris**

**Ryuho: She's not that bad . . . **

**Fuyumi: Get it through your thick skull, Ryuho! You belong with Mimori!**

**Ryuho: -blushes- Shut up!**

_Sayonara wa Iwanai: Never Say Goodbye  
__Chapter 01: Inheritance_

"Before we go, Ms. Sanada, there's something I must do," said Koenma, reaching into the pocket of his khaki slacks. When his hand was done excavating the pocket, the Spirit World ruler had in his hand a small glass vial with cobalt blue fluid inside. Atop of the glass bottle was what appeared to be a dropper. He pinched the rubbery head and blue liquid was sucked into the plastic part of the dropper.

"What is that?" asked Yukiyo apprehensively.

"You needn't worry," Koenma said calmly. "It's a basic sleeping potion. Hmm . . . Ryusuke's only a year old so about three drops will do." Koenma removed the dropper and held it above Ryusuke's mouth, which was wide open as he spoke mindless baby talk and then giggled in delight.

"Is it safe?" questioned Yukiyo.

Koenma nodded his head. "It's just to keep him asleep when we get to Spirit World. The office is always loud and I don't want to explain everything while shouting over your crying baby. The potion is very potent so he may be asleep for up to a day."

"A whole day?"

"Ms. Sanada, it is very important you come with me to Spirit World," said Koenma urgently. "You need to understand that. Ryusuke plays a big role in the fate of the Human World. So please, just allow me to give him some of the potion so we can be off." Yukiyo didn't want to let the prince to give her son this odd concoction, but she knew that if her older sister could trust Koenma, then so could she. Reluctantly, Yukiyo gave her approval for Koenma to give Ryusuke the potion. Koenma steadily hovered his hand the baby's mouth and pinched the rubber top of the dropper so only three drops of the cobalt liquid hit his tongue. Ryusuke yawned and then his eyes closed gently.

"We'll be going now," said Koenma with a tone of authority. Yukiyo sighed, rocking her sleeping baby gently in her arms. Ryusuke nuzzled against her bosom, his small hand gripping onto her right sleeve. She smiled. Ryusuke was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. "You may want to hold on to something."

Suddenly, the room began to spin out of control. Yukiyo held Ryusuke as tightly as she could while gripping onto Koenma's shoulder; the prince winced as her fingernails bit into his skin. Yukiyo could see nothing but white. She held onto Ryusuke and Koenma in fear that she would be whisked away by the spinning force. Dark brown tendrils slapped her face as the spinning grew faster and faster.

When the spinning came to a stop, Yukiyo staggered several paces. She was very dizzy and needed to rest a moment. "This is why I don't ride those spinning rides at the amusement park," she muttered to herself, rubbing the side of her head. Yukiyo glanced down at Ryusuke, who was still sound asleep. The potion must have really been something for him to sleep through all that ruckus. When her dizziness faded, Yukiyo got to her feet and looked at Koenma. He must have been used to that horrid spinning because he looked as though he had not been affected.

"Please come with me," said Koenma, gesturing for Yukiyo. She trudged over to the ruler's side and together they walked down a snakelike path until they reached a large gate. Yukiyo looked up in awe. A gigantic pillar with a red roof was before her. There were two chrome doors and an intercom off the side. While looking up toward the Buddhist-style roof, Yukiyo noted that oddly enough, the sky was lavender.

Koenma pushed in the small white button on the intercom. "It's Koenma. I've got Kuroko's sister with me."

There was no reply. Rather, the large doors parted from each other very slowly. Once the doors had opened, Koenma signaled for Yukiyo to follow him. They found themselves in a narrow corridor that was dim of lighting. With slight fear, Yukiyo held her son closer to her, being the protective mother she was. At the end of the long corridor was another pair of chrome doors and intercom. Koenma went up to the intercom.

"It's Koenma again," was all he had to say to make the doors open. Bright white light shined on Yukiyo's face. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she tried to see what was going on behind the doors. Alongside Koenma, Yukiyo walked into the next room . . . and her mouth hung open.

"I just got word that Ms. Emiko Takeda's condition has gone critical! She'll be gone in two hours!" roared a red demon. This was the strangest sight Yukiyo had ever seen. Multi-colored ogres were running around, carrying giant stacks of paperwork. Some were behind desks, on telephones while they clacked the keys of the keyboards on the computers. Booming voices were shouting orders at each other from across the room. Yukiyo wondered what had been in the sleep potion Koenma had drugged her baby with, because even with all the commotion happening right before them he didn't stir from his slumber. Yukiyo looked at Koenma, her mouth still dropped in shock, who looked as though the sight of the frantic working ogres were as normal as seeing clouds in the sky; Yukiyo thought the sight very odd, although comical.

"Take my hand," said Koenma, offering it to her. "You could get lost in the crowds of ogres."

"I think I'll be ok," said Yukiyo plainly. As if someone wanted to prove her wrong, ten ogres immediately swarmed near Yukiyo and she became lost in their crowd. Someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her out. Smoothing down her dark brown hair, she saw it had been Koenma.

"Well wasn't that ironic?" he said jokingly. "Come on." Yukiyo hesitantly took Koenma's hand as he wove his way through the swarms of busy ogres. Soon they faced a pink wall with twin doors. The doors must've known who he was, because they opened automatically for the ruler.

"Um, thank you," said Yukiyo, taking her hand back. Koenma did not reply but walked into his office. Yukiyo followed close behind, the doors shutting after her. Koema's office was simple, with a single desk, couch, and bookcase; a lonely fern plant sat in the corner. Koenma took a seat in a cushy red chair and sat at his desk. He flipped through a stack of files, murmuring to himself.

"Sanada . . . Sanada . . . where is it?"

Soon Koenma became frustrated. Countless papers and folders were thrown over his shoulder; drawers were wrenched open; the ruler was on a rampage. Yukiyo only watched, grateful that her small son was asleep. She feared if Ryusuke were awake, Koenma's consistent yelling at himself might make her baby start crying. And then she'd have to get both of them to lower their voices. Koenma's head disappeared under the desk, the quickly reappeared. "Why don't you have a seat, Ms. Sanada," said Koenma, his voice straining to sound calm. Yukiyo nodded and took a seat on the couch, only to find something already there.

Yukiyo stood up and looked at the cushion. It was a manilla folder, lying lazily on the couch. Curiously, Yukiyo picked it up to see that across the top it read: Sanada, Ryusuke. Yukiyo turned her head, to see Koenma had given up rummaging through his drawers and was gripping at his hair with the look of a madman on his face. "Erm, Koenma, is this what you were looking for?"asked Yukiyo, cautiously approaching the prince. She slid the folder across the table. Koenma's amber eyes shifted downward.

At first he did nothing. He sat there, stiff as a statue. Yukiyo felt herself go a bit tense. He was about to blow. Koenma released a very loud scream. _Thud _went his head went it crashed to the desk. He lifted his head, and whacked it against the desk once more. "Stu-pid! Stu-pid! Stu-pid!" he chanted to himself as he continued banging his head.

Yukiyo reached out to stop him, but someone else beat her to it. Two hands grabbed Koenma's shoulders. "Koenma, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" said a feminine voice. Koenma ceased banging his head on the desk; the middle of his forehead had turned so red that the "Jr" symbol had become invisible. The person who stopped him was a woman. Yukiyo nearly toppled over in surprise; she had not heard the woman come in. She wore her blue hair up in a high ponytail and her body was clad in a pale pink kimono.

"Right, thank you, Botan . . ." muttered Koenma in a quiet voice, his dignity returning in very small doses. Botan caught sight of Yukiyo and she smiled.

"Hello, miss!" piped Botan merrily. "You must be Yukiyo Sanada."

". . . Yeah," murmured Yukiyo softly. She wondered how this woman knew her name. Then again, if she worked for Koenma she probably knew very many things about Yukiyo and her son. Botan's eyes averted from Yukiyo's face to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Oh, and that must be Ryusuke! My, he's adorable!"

Yukiyo managed a smile. "Thank you."

"Ahem!" Koenma cleared his throat very loudly. The manilla folder lay open on his desk. Yukiyo saw in the corner there was a picture of Ryusuke that had been attached with a paperclip. Koenma's eyes were focused on a document inside the folder. "As I told you before, Ms. Sanada–"

"Yukiyo," she said suddenly.

Koenma peered up at her. "Hmm?"

Yukiyo blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, nothing, I . . . I was just wondering if you could call me Yukiyo? The Ms. Sanada thing makes me feel like I'm old or something."

Botan chuckled a bit and Koenma nodded as to show he complied with her request. "Very well, Yukiyo. As I mentioned to you earlier today, your son is a half-demon. Your former lover, Nimashi Kadohata, is really a demon and we've gained word in Spirit World that he plans to take your son away from you."

Yukiyo held her sleeping child close to her and kissed his forehead. "He wasn't here when I was pregnant so why does he want his son, now?" asked Yukiyo, half-angry and half-puzzled.

"For one reason . . . for what your son has inherited," said Koenma. Koenma looked to his side. "Botan."

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" she said.

Koenma turned his head to Yukiyo. "I think we should do that blood test now while I talk with Yukiyo. Botan, after the testing., please watch over Ryusuke."

"Yes, sir."

Botan came towards Yukiyo, who backed away. She did not want to hand her precious little boy over to a stranger. She had no idea who Botan was and she was supposed to trust this woman to take care of the only person that makes her happy? Botan must've been able to tell how Yukiyo felt, because she said, "I won't hurt him. I promise he'll be in good hands with me."

"I don't know . . ." Yukiyo never let anyone, save Mayumi, hold her darling son. He was far to important to her. He was all the family she had now. Her father was dead, her mother kicked her out of the house, and as for Kuroko . . . Yukiyo hadn't seen nor spoken to her sister since she married the novelist Shogo Satou.

Botan held out her arms. "Please, Yukiyo?" she pleaded in a gentle voice. " I promise everything will be ok." Sighing, Yukiyo very reluctantly turned her son over to Botan. Yukiyo gripped the collar of Botan's kimono firmly, causing the blue-haired woman to tense up.

"Anything happens to my son . . . I'll personally wring your neck," Yukiyo hissed icily.

"R-Right," said Botan, her whole body shaking with fear. Yukiyo's glare was truly frightening. Botan left the room with Ryusuke. Yukiyo turned back to Koenma.

"Are we ready to continue?" asked the ruler.

Yukiyo gave a nod.

"Very well. Ryusuke, being a half-demon, naturally inherits a hybrid of human and demon genes. However, there is something a bit strange about your son."

"And what might that be?" asked Yukiyo in a cold manner.

Koenma looked up at her in all seriousness. "Nimashi Kadohata, or rather, Shinzo got you pregnant on purpose. He wanted you to have a child for him."

Yukiyo felt herself go numb. It was an accident. No way that Shinzo could've purposely gotten her pregnant. The condom broke. It was an accident and nothing more. How could he have gotten her pregnant on purpose?

"You see, there's something very odd about Shinzo's DNA that we've only recently discovered here in the Spirit World," said Koenma. "He had a massive source of power flowing through his veins but he could not tap into it. So it remained awakened inside of him. We found out that this trait of enormous power could be passed through genes. That's where you and Ryusuke come in."

" . .. So he wanted an heir for his power. But why would he want that?"

"Because . . . if he had not passed the power along, it would've just rotted to nothing inside of him. You see, Spirit World Intelligence has figured out his plan. He wanted to impregnate you, have you bear his likeness, and then he would return for the child and use him for evil." Koenma paused breifly. "In truth, Ryusuke has more power than any demon we've ever archived before. It hasn't awakened in him yet, but once it starts to bloom he will possibly have the greatest power in the universe."

" . . . Ryusuke?" whispered Yukiyo. Her little baby having the greatest power in the universe? It was too bewildering. Her sweet little angel was a half-demon that could blow up the planet if he wanted to. Koenma gave a nod.

"Yeah, Ryusuke," he said plainly. "You see, we know that once your son's powers emerge that Shinzo will try to convert him to the dark side. He will try to make your son a dark underling for him, when in actuality your son's power will far surpass Shinzo's."

"Can you be so sure that this great power passed on to my baby?" She hoped with every fiber of her being it wasn't true. Yukiyo didn't want to be involved in this world. The Spirit World was Kuroko's life, not hers. Well, at least the Spirit World _was _Kuroko's life. Yukiyo never cared much for tales of ghosts and demons, so she found it hard to swallow that her son was a half-demon.

"That's why we're taking a blood sample. There will be irregular signs in your son's blood if it has truly passed on to him."

"But . . . when I've taken him to the doctor's they never said anything about his blood."

Koenma nodded. "Only those gifted with spiritual power can see the oddities of the blood."

"When will the blood test be over?"

Koenma tapped on his chin. "The test takes less than a minute but analysis will take another five minutes or so."

"I see," said Yukiyo absentmindedly. She did not wish to discuss the Spirit World or demons or any other nonsense. Yukiyo just wanted to hold her baby and go back to her regular life.

"Right . . . so now that you know about the situation, I need to tell you that we'll be taking charge of your son for a while," said Koenma.

Yukiyo slammed her hand on his desk. A few stray papers fell of his desk and a pencil rattled.

"The hell you are! He's my son," she hissed. She was as angry as a cat that had just had a bucket of water dumped on it. "No one is taking my baby away from me."

"That's precisely the point," said Koenma, slightly intimidated by Yukiyo. "We don't want Shinzo to take your son. I'm going to have my Spirit Detective outfit watch over him until we get a sign of Shinzo's whereabouts."

"No, you're not! I'm not handing my son over to some strangers!"

Koenma sighed. "I understand your position, but –"

"NO! You don't understand!" Yukiyo was seething, her blood boiling as her temples throbbed. "Have you ever had a baby? Could you just hand your baby over to people you didn't know? No! You do not know how I feel because you're not a parent. When you have a baby and are in this situation, then you can say you understand!"

"Yukiyo, please calm yourself."

"How can I when you're saying you're going to put my baby's fate in the hands of people I've never met!"

Koenma was becoming tired of arguing. "Yukiyo, we have to make sure Ryusuke is safe. My Spirit Detective outfit is very strong and they will ensure the safety of your son. They'll be staying with your son at a small house in a remote part of Human World. They'll watch over him and make sure nothing happens, ok?"

Yukiyo pursed her lips. "I'm going, too, then," she said flatly. Koenma went white.

"What?"

"I said, I'm going, too."

"Yukiyo, it's not necessary for you –"

"I'm going and that's that!" she snapped.

Koenma coughed. "You know, when it comes to your son, you become a whole different person."

"How so?" asked Yukiyo.

"When it comes to matters of your son, you become very protective and very bold. Before we began discussing Ryusuke, you were much more soft-spoken and shy."

Yukiyo's face went a bit pink as she averted her eyes. She knew it was true. Whenever something involved Ryusuke, she was a whole different person. She'd climb the highest mountain for him, dive into the deepest sea . . . she'd do anything for him. She loved him. He was her baby boy . . . the most precious person in the world.

Koenma looked up at Yukiyo. "Well, I guess the only way to get you to let us protect Ryusuke is if you can be there with him, correct?"

"That's correct," said Yukiyo, facing Koenma.

Koenma rested his head against his hand. "Then I guess I have no choice."

Yukiyo smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now who exactly are these strangers that are going to be protecting my son?"

"You'll meet them tomorrow," said Koenma drowsily. He rubbed at his eyes. "Right now we've got to check that blood sample."

Yukiyo followed Koenma into a small testing lab, where a man was peering into a microscope. The man turned upon Koenma's arrival and saluted. "I have the results, sir," he said in a booming voice.

"Good, good," said Koenma, walking toward the microscope. "And the results?"

"Positive."

Koenma peered into the microscope. After five seconds, he made a small gasp. He turned and looked at Yukiyo. "It's already happening . . ." he muttered to himself.

"What's happening?" asked Yukiyo in a shaking voice.

"See for yourself," he said, stepping aside.

Yukiyo looked through the microscope lens. She saw red blobs that she understood to be red blood cells. But something was odd. In the middle of the blood cells was a large purple dot. And if you looked long enough, the dot would pulsate like a heartbeat. "WHAT IS IT?" Yukiyo looked fearfully at Koenma.

"That is the power that Ryusuke has inherited. The power is connected like a parasite to his blood cells. The bigger the purple dot gets is how close he is to unleashing the power he inherited." He stroked his chin in thought. "Shinzo must know this. He'd be sensitive to any biological changes in his son. Yukiyo . . . Ryusuke is starting to become a demon."

"Where is he?" said Yukiyo, the blood leaving her face. "Where is Ryusuke?"

As if on cue, Botan came bustling into the room. She was panicking as she ran up to Koenma.

"Koenma, sir, look!" she cried, looking down at Ryusuke.

"Already?" said Koenma aloud. Yukiyo made her way over and took her baby from Botan's arms. There was a small bandage over the spot where a syringe had drawn Ryusuke's blood. She kissed it softly then looked at her baby. She pinched herself on her arm and since it hurt a lot, she realized it wasn't a dream. An aura the color of blood was surrounding her son.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Your son is emitting demon energy," explained Koenma. "Soon, the dormant demon blood in his veins will be fully awake. That's when Shinzo plans to take your son."

"How long until he's a demon?" asked Yukiyo frantically. Her mind was racing. Her son was becoming a demon right before her eyes. Was there a way to stop it? Maybe holy water or something! But it wasn't going away. Her son's aura actually became thicker.

"At this rate . . . two months at the most," said Koenma grimly.

"Two months?" she rasped.

Koenma nodded.

Yukiyo tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She cried tears of confusion, rage, and sorrow. She mentally told her eyes to stop crying but they rebelled as more tears raced to her chin. Yukiyo dropped to her knees crying silently. Botan came to her side and consolingly rubbed her back. Over and over she muttered to herself, "My baby . . . my precious little boy . . ."

**Fuyumi: Blah, that chapter could've gone better**

**Ryuho: It went well enough**

**Fuyumi: -sparkly eyes- Do you really mean that?**

**Ryuho: Uh . . . sure.**

**Fuyumi: -hugs Ryuho- Yay! I love you, Ryu-kun. But not as much as Hiei.**

**Ryuho: Okay then . . . can I go now?**

**Fuyumi: Yeah, just stay far, far away from Scheris!**

**Ryuho: I'm outta here**

**Fuyumi: Please review. Also I need help deciding on which character to put Yukiyo with. So please vote:**

**1) Yukiyo/Yusuke  
2) Yukiyo/Kurama  
****3) Yukiyo/Hiei  
4) Yukiyo/Kuwabara**


End file.
